Quelque part dans son coeur
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: La vie n'est jamais plus belle que lorsqu'on prend des risques.


Quelque part dans son coeur

Ginny Weasley avançait doucement dans l'allée, fixant Harry. Il était plutôt beau dans son costume noir, les cheveux coiffés. Il l'attendait, souriant. Ginny tourna sa tête et vit des dizaines de sourires l'ensevelir. Son père tenait son bras et l'aidait à continuer d'avancer. Elle se demanda un instant si elle y arriverait sans lui. Car rien n'y faisait, au fond d'elle, elle était loin. Au fond de son coeur elle était dans un petit coin de paradis avec Remus. Elle se voyait à ses côtés, riant de tout. Elle s'imaginait le taquiner tandis qu'il sourirait et rentrerait dans son jeu. Elle avait l'impression de sentir sa peau douce contre ses lèvres. Mais ils avaient choisi. Il était marié et avait un petit garçon. Mais surtout, il était honnête et bon. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui -son courage, sa force, sa détermination, sa capacité à faire le bien autour de lui et parfois même à son détriment- était ce qui causait leur malheur aujourd'hui. Ginny ferma quelques secondes les yeux, elle ne devait pas flancher. Elle s'était promis de ne pas rompre sa promesse faite à elle-même : ne pas le rendre malheureux. Et aussi l'envie en soit forte, elle ne pouvait pas le mettre dans un situation qui le détruirait. Elle s'égara un instant avec son sourire illuminant, avec ses mains incroyablement douces, avec ses bras tendres qui l'enlaçaient et avec ses lèvres qui la tentaient tant.

Elle ne savait plus comment c'était arrivé, comment toute cette histoire avait commencé. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était là. Lui. Partout. Tout le temps. Elle ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, faisant un faux sourire pour sauver les apparences. Au final, tout avait été naturel avec Remus et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Quelque chose en lui brillait, l'attirait comme la lumière attire les papillons. Il y avait quelque chose d'inexplicable dans l'air lorsqu'il était là. Il était particulier et avait un charme bien à lui. À ses côtés, elle avait l'impression d'être une parfaite idiote et de ne rien savoir du monde. Elle adorait lorsqu'il prenait son temps pour lui expliquer mille et une choses. C'était comme s'il avait plusieurs facettes et elle adorait ça. Chaque jour il la surprenait un peu plus et elle s'était souvent dit que la vie à ses côtés serait merveilleuse.

Aucun d'eux n'étaient libres et pourtant, indéniablement, ils s'attiraient comme deux aimants. Ou du moins il attirait Ginny comme s'ils étaient deux aimants. Elle avait constamment envie de le toucher, de poser ses lèvres sur le doux grain de sa peau, d'avoir un contact quelqu'il soit. À tel point que lorsque leurs bras se frôlaient, elle en était heureuse. Et le pire de tout, était son envie de l'embrasser. Elle se demandait quelle saveur avaient ses lèvres fines. Elle y pensait continuellement.

Mais aujourd'hui elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de lui pour toujours. C'était lui qui l'avait encouragé à cela. Il savait qu'Harry était un bon garçon et qu'il ferait son possible pour son bonheur. Mais ce n'était pas de ce bonheur que Ginny voulait. Elle le voulait lui, Remus, dans son intégralité. Avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Soudain elle trouva sa robe trop blanche, trop longue, trop grande. Trop imparfaite.

Un jour qu'elle était avec Remus, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, dans un couloir. Et aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, elle avait vu ce moment comme quelque chose de magique. Ils étaient dans une bulle bien à eux. Elle était plongée dans ses yeux, à la potentielle vue de tous. Elle se souvenait de l'intensité du moment. Du foncé de ses yeux et de la façon dont il la regardait. Du petit sourire en coin qu'il abordait. Elle avait failli craquer. Elle avait voulu craquer. Son coeur lui avait hurlé de réduire la distance. Mais cela lui aurait fait du mal, à lui. Il avait déjà une vie. Qui était-elle pour tout briser ? De toute façon, elle n'était pas stupide : il n'abandonnerait pas tout ce qu'il avait pour _elle_. Et elle le comprenait. Elle l'aimait aussi pour ça, parce qu'il était réfléchi, mature et honnête. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir succombé juste un instant. Désormais cela l'obsédait. Tout le temps. Elle revivait l'instant hors du temps sans cesse. Pourquoi diable n'avait elle pas capturé ses lèvres ? Pour lui bien sûr. Elle tenait trop à lui pour le mettre dans une situation embarrassante. Et il lui avait fallu un courage fou pour s'éloigner. Beaucoup plus de courage qu'il n'aurait fallu.

Un instant similaire avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tard. Il était venu la voir à son travail. Ils avaient ris et elle avait quémandé un « bisou ». Il l'avait embrassé dans le creux de son cou. Tout s'était arrêté autour d'elle. Une multitude de pensées l'avaient traversé et elle avait eu envie qu'il recommence. Puis, quelques heures après, ils s'étaient retrouvés nez contre nez. Il avait caressé son nez avec le sien et elle avait presque cessé de respirer. Elle avait commencé à lever la main pour l'embrasser mais c'était retenue, juste à temps. Elle avait tellement eu envie de vivre quelques secondes contre lui. Et une fois encore elle s'était retenue pour lui. Et lorsqu'il lui avait murmuré qu'elle était la tentation incarnée avec sa voix si profonde, elle avait voulu mourir contre ses lèvres. Il était envoutant, fascinant et terriblement sensuel.

Elle avait réalisé à quel point elle tenait à lui, à quel point au fond d'elle elle souhaitait l'avoir un petit peu rien qu'à elle. Bien sûr elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Cependant elle avait envie de le découvrir pas à pas, tout était naturel lorsqu'il était là. La vie avait plus de saveur. Elle était arrivée à un point où elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour une seule nuit dans ses bras. Mais c'était impossible et même si elle en rêvait, elle n'avait pas la folie de l'espérer.

Tellement impossible.

Elle avait l'impression qu'en s'éloignant de lui, elle passait à côté de la plus belle histoire de sa vie. Elle se demandait si lui aussi ressentait ce qui volait dans l'air quand ils étaient ensembles. Elle voulait constamment le toucher, l'effleurer et l'embrasser avec toute sa tendresse lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Elle avait l'envie d'être capricieuse.

Mais elle s'était raisonnée. Elle aurait une vie simple avec Harry. Une jolie vie vide de couleurs et de brillance. Elle serait aimée, elle n'en doutait pas. Mais elle ne ressentirait jamais ce qui la faisait vibrer quand Remus était là. Jamais elle n'aurait de discussions diverses, jamais Harry ne s'intéresserait à elle comme le faisait Remus. Jamais il n'aurait la subtilité et l'humour qui qualifiaient Remus.

Son cerveau ne se taisait pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de l'embrouiller. Que voulait-elle ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ou si, mais elle n'osait pas le penser. Elle avait peur de trop souffrir. Mais peut-être était-ce déjà trop tard. Un instant fou, elle s'imagina avec lui, libre. Elle imagina le plaisir que ce serait de rentrer le soir, de l'attendre en ayant préparé quelque chose bien qu'elle n'aimait pas cuisiner. Elle songea un instant de plus à ses lèvres et se voyait embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps avec amour. Elle imagina dans quel état de nervosité elle pourrait être le jour où elle lui présenterait officiellement ses parents et elle l'imaginait lui, la taquinant puis la rassurant. Elle aimait ce calme et cette douceur qui l'habitaient, il l'apaisait et lui redonnait confiance en elle. Pour autant il ne se laissait pas toujours faire et savait se montrer intraitable, notamment en affaires.

Elle repensa à sa subtilité qui la charmait tant, à toute cette attirance qui la faisait vibrer. Elle était si troublée que c'en était risible. Certains auraient pu dire qu'elle était idiote, et elle savait l'être. Elle savait que jamais il ne quitterait femme, enfant et maison. Aurait-elle pu être une potentielle bonne belle-mère ? Elle secoua la tête pour ne pas y penser. Elle aurait pu l'être. Dans une autre réalité. Dans une vie colorée pleine de malice et de surprises.

A nouveau elle imagina ses yeux et se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Son sourire lumineux. Sa chaleur. Sa gentillesse. Sa douceur. Oh oui la douceur de sa peau…

Elle ne devait pas y penser, c'était mal. Elle était perdue dans les abîmes. Ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse, juste une fois sans penser aux autres ? Non. De toute façon le choix ne lui revenait pas. Il avait choisi avant elle et elle ne pouvait pas se battre car il ne le souhaitait pas. Même si elle aurait aimé se battre. Elle savait qu'elle perdait un peu de ses valeurs mais ce n'était qu'avec lui. Peut-on réellement juger les sentiments ? Elle était allée si loin qu'elle s'était demandée si elle aurait pu être sa maîtresse. La réponse lui avait fait peur. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était arrivée devant l'Hôtel. Harry lui souriait et son coeur se serra sous la culpabilité. Il savait tout, elle lui avait tout dit. Mais envers et contre tout il l'aimait et avait accepté. Elle se sentait monstrueuse. Alors ça y était ? C'était ainsi que sa vie allait se finir ? Avec un gentil garçon certes mais pour une vie sans saveur. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Elle voulait Remus. Elle ne serait pleinement heureuse qu'avec lui. Et jamais elle ne goûterait à sa peau.

Le mage commença à réciter quelques textes qu'elle n'écouta pas. Un instant, elle regarda leur famille et leurs amis. Elle intercepta le regard d'Hermione. Hermione qui avait quitté Ron. Hermione qui s'était mis de nombreuses personnes à dos. Hermione qui avait été suffisamment courageuse pour vivre et être heureuse. Hermione dont les choix avaient été critiqués mais qui maintenant vivait vraiment. Hermione qui bougeait lentement la tête de droite à gauche en murmurant un petit « non ». Ginny regarda aux côtés de la belle héroïne et y vit le jeune Malefoy. Personne n'avait compris et personne ne comprendrait jamais. Pour cela il aurait fallu connaître leurs vies.

Aussi, Ginny fut surprise du regard profond que lui lança Drago. Il ne savait rien de ses sentiments pour Remus et pourtant il semblait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Soudain, il pénétra dans son esprit et lui envoya des dizaines d'images de bonheur simple. Hermione et lui se chahutant. Lui qui semblait bouder et Hermione qui embrassait chaque parcelle de son visage. Hermione lisant au coin du feu tandis qu'il s'occupait de son balais, un sourire aux lèvres. Hermione qui riait en l'aspergeant d'eau sous le douche. Et eux deux s'embrassant à en perdre de vue la réalité. Une voix accompagna toutes ces images, la voix profonde de Drago. « On a qu'une vie Weasley et il faut savoir faire le bon choix. Le bonheur n'est pas toujours facile à obtenir ».

Et Ginny comprit.

Bien sûr elle aurait une ombre de bonheur. Bien sûr c'était ainsi se simplifier la vie et ne pas prendre de risques. Bien sûr ce serait tellement plus simple. Mais elle ne voulait pas de cette vie-là. Peut-être que Remus ne quitterait jamais Tonks. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait le bonheur ailleurs. Peut-être regretterait-t-elle un jour. Mais bordel, elle voulait _vivre_. Elle voulait le vrai bonheur et pas juste une esquisse. Elle voulait faire des erreurs et apprendre. Elle ne voulait pas s'enfermer ainsi dans un faux bonheur. Elle avait choisi de vivre, de vivre vraiment.

Lorsque le mage demande si quelqu'un s'opposait à cette union elle répondit que oui, elle s'y opposait. Elle s'excusa et s'enfuit en courant, sa robe blanche virevoltant au gré de ses pas. Elle n'écouta pas les cris de ses proches. Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle transplana jusqu'à son coin de paradis : un petit parc où elle pouvait s'installer face à un fleuve. Elle s'autorisa enfin à sourire vraiment tout en baignant son visage dans les rayons du soleil. Le futur était incertain et lui faisait peur mais elle ne devait pas oublier : elle avait une vie mais plusieurs chances de réussir à être heureuse. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller un matin avec pleins de remords au fond du coeur. Elle était seule maîtresse. Elle s'allongea doucement sur le sol et sourit plus encore. Elle était libre. Libre d'aimer sans culpabiliser. Libre de rêver. Et désormais, elle allait se battre pour son bonheur.

 _Histoire un peu particulière, je vous l'accorde. Mais je pense que c'est le meilleur conseil qu'on puisse donner : vivre sa vie à fond. Je l'ai écrit pour vous, mais aussi pour moi. Parce que quand j'ai un doute, je sais que ce conseil est le bon. J'ai envie de prendre des risques, envie de construire et reconstruire, envie de n'avoir aucun regret, envie d'avoir des souvenirs partout et même les plus dingues. Parce qu'un jour (si j'ai la chance d'en avoir) je veux raconter à mes enfants/petits-enfants à quel point la vie peut être belle et à quel point l'espoir et le bonheur sont partout… pas vous ?_

 _Je vous adore._

 _Mademoiselle Lys_


End file.
